


Turkey, Pumpkin Pie And Spike

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [42]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving and Willow finds a special treat awaiting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey, Pumpkin Pie And Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 24, 1998, before I even began "The Bitter Suite" but I must have known about Willow's future promise to Angel because there are allusions to it in here. "Lovers Walk" originally aired this night and my summary for this story was: It was supposed to be a lot smuttier, but Spike just wanted to be all loving and sweet and after tonight's episode, I'm just gonna let him do anything he damn well pleases!
> 
> Original dedication: To James Marsters for being such a damn good actor that he took Spike from one extreme emotion to another in the space of a heartbeat and had me on the edge of my seat.

The turkey had been reduced to a carcass; the Cowboys had beaten some other team that no one cared about; four pumpkin pies had been consumed along with four bottles of wine. Three rounds of Pictionary had degenerated into charades.

And Willow was bored out of her mind.

Xander and Buffy were entertaining their moms and Willow's parents with the charade for what was so obviously the movie 'Young Frankenstein' and everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Willow was lonely. Her two best friends were sharing the holiday with her--okay, one of said best friends had been acting like a jerk for several weeks and couldn't look at her without flushing and babbling--but it had been eight days since she had seen the person she really missed.

Mumbling some excuse under her breath which the raucous crowd ignored, Willow rose and headed for her room.

Opening the door, she gasped.

The room was lit with candles. Exotic incense burned. Sarah McLachlan's 'I Love You' was on the CD player.

Lounging on her bed, naked to the world, was her lover.

Willow closed the door behind her and sagged against it, tears filling her eyes. "Oh Spike," she murmured, so very touched.

Rising to his feet, Spike walked over and took her in his arms, drawing her head down to his chest. "I've missed you, luv."

Willow slid her arms around his waist and swayed to the music, all her senses alive to the scent of jasmine and candle wax, the sound of Sarah's sweet voice, and Spike's cool, hard chest pressed against her cheek.

"It's beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful, my love." Lifting her chin, Spike lowered his mouth and kissed her tenderly, nipping delicately at her lips. "Um, you taste like pumpkin pie and whipped cream."

"I wanted you there so badly," she said sadly. "I wanted you there to hold my hand and eat turkey and my mom's really lousy cranberry sauce and listen to my dad's silly jokes and beat Buffy and Xander at Pictionary...and be normal."

"We can never be normal, luv," he replied softly.

Looking up, Willow met his eyes and saw the regret there. Nodding, she held him tighter. "I know. Live for the day, the moment...but sometimes it's so hard...and I've missed you so."

"I wish it could be different, Willow, I really do."

"I know. Holidays always make me melancholy."

"Can I cheer you up?"

Willow saw the hint of a smile on his lips and felt her spirits lift slightly. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and she caressed him. "Um, I bet we can think of something. First, I think I have too many clothes on."

Spike responded in a husky voice. "On that I agree." His hands found the buttons of her silk blouse and quickly undid them. Peeling the silk from her breasts, he feasted his eyes on her creamy skin and rosy nipples. A pull of a zipper and her wool skirt joined the blouse on the floor, leaving her in a scrap of white lace and sheer stockings.

"Oh, Willow," he moaned, burying his mouth in her throat. As he sucked at her pulse point, Willow slid her hands down his back to run over his hard ass. One finger slid between the cheeks and wormed its way inside. Instantly his cock was hard and thrusting against her stomach.

"Make love to me," she begged hoarsely, pulling him back towards the bed. They tumbled down onto it, their bodies pressed together as they kissed again, tongues clashing, lips twisting as desire exploded between them.

Sliding his hand between them, Spike found the scrap of lace covering her wet, hot core, and yanked, tearing the silk free. Moving between her legs, he rubbed his cock against her cleft, listening to her whimper against his mouth each time he hit her clitoris.

Willow shuddered in pleasure and wrapped one leg around his hip, her high heeled pump scraping his ass and eliciting a grunt of lust from him.

As his lips roamed down her body towards her erect nipples, his hand delved between her legs, finding her wet and hungry for him. She arched into his hand, hissing in pleasure.

With one smooth stroke, he buried his cock in her depths. Capturing her mouth with his to keep in the cries he knew were coming, Spike began to thrust hard and fast, the way she liked it.

Willow whimpered and clutched at him, digging her nails into his arms as her hips rose and fell with each powerful thrust.

Suddenly, the bed banged against the wall and Willow gasped for air, then moaned. Clapping a hand across her mouth, Spike pulled out of her only to drag her down onto the floor next to the bed. Coming over her again, he thrust forward, slamming his cock home as she rose to meet him.

Her eyes were wild, pleading with him as he grunted and pounded into her, his hand still over her mouth.

Willow slid her hands down and clutched his ass, pulling him into her as her legs tightened around him and she ground her clit against his pubic bone. The hot pleasure grew inside her and tears slid from her eyes.

Feeling her pussy clench around his cock, Spike met her eyes and watched her explode into ecstasy. Her face twisted and she bit his hand as her body trembled and shook beneath him.

Growling low in his throat, Spike removed his hand and she whimpered and moaned, her hands still gripping him tightly.

"Spike?" she murmured, her eyes half-closed as she continued to tremble in release. "Have you had your Thanksgiving dinner?" She rolled her head to the side, baring her neck.

"Willow," he groaned and let his face morph. Swooping down, he bit her neck, just under her ear. As her blood flowed down his throat, he came, thrusting hard towards her womb.

Sighing, Willow felt a gentle orgasm sweep her as he drank from her. Her legs tightened around his hips and she arched against him, pleasure flowing through her.

Spike pulled back from her, delicately licking the blood from the puncture wounds. Trembling he raised himself to his knees, then lifted her onto the bed.

Willow sank down against the pillows, feeling warm and pleasured and sleepy. She reached for him and he sat down next to her, pulling her shoes off and dropping them to the floor. "Come to bed."

"I can't stay," he said regretfully. "Your folks will come looking for you."

"Don't care," she yawned.

Spike chuckled and reached for his jeans, slipping them on as he responded, "Yes you do. Your mum and dad would not take this very well." After pulling his t-shirt on, he began to blow out candles. Turning on the bedside lamp, he pulled the covers over his lover, then sat down next to her again.

She looked up at him, smiling sleepily. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Willow." He bent and kissed her gently, cupping her cheeks in his delicate hands.

The door opened behind them and the Slayer looked at the two lovers kissing. Smiling, she closed the door quietly and went to tell everyone that Willow had eaten too much and had gone to bed, not wanting to be disturbed.

End


End file.
